


jiggle bells

by succ_ka_bvi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas everything, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Slight cuddling idk, c:, lapslock, oh yea and taeyong's a crackhead in this, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 10:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16808737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/succ_ka_bvi/pseuds/succ_ka_bvi
Summary: by the time it was around seven in the evening, johnny & jaehyun were sat together on the couch with facemasks on. pine scented candles were lit & johnny had put on an episode of the current series they were watching. the older had done some estimation & told jaehyun that one episode would take up the amount of time they have to leave their facemasks on.so here they were ☻





	jiggle bells

**Author's Note:**

> 24 days until christmas my boys c;

“i'm back!”

jaehyun's ears perked up from the jingling of the keys & the sounds of a struggling johnny getting through the door. when jaehyun woke up you see, johnny had already gone out, not forgetting to write a little note for the younger. jaehyun strolled in the kitchen to see a note stuck onto the fridge in teeny tiny writing.

 _‘just gone out to get some more milk_  
_& christmas decorations too’_ with a winking face at the end.

“good morning, JohnD.” with his piece of buttered toast, jaehyun rised from the couch to help johnny with the plenty of bags, bringing them in & dumping them on the floor.

“and good morning to you too, JaeD.” johnny replied with a grin, flashing his pearly whites. “did you get my note? i went in the cupboard earlier and all the tinsel had fallen apart! so i thought i might just nip out to get some things.”

jaehyun peeked in the bags. “sure looks like some things. hey, now was this seriously necessary?” chuckling lightly, jaehyun brought out an antlers headband with bells on them, jingling them in front of the other.

“err, yes! we, young man, are decorating today, since it's our day off.” jaehyun placed the headband on johnny's head, humming at the older's response.

& johnny whipped out a santa hat in return, putting it on jaehyun's head, who enthusiastically said, “we better crack on then!”

at the moment, their shared apartment looked a bit lame & plain, with the colour scheme being mainly black, grey & white. however, with johnny's great vision in his head, he's hoping this boring apartment will soon turn into their own cosy christmas home.

the two started with getting the new christmas tree out of the car, carrying it up carefully to their home. & that, they were going to decorate first.

_♪oh, the weather outside is frightful_  
_but the fire is so delightful♪_

while jaehyun set the tree up in the corner of their living room, johnny got the boxes of baubles & all sorts of tree decorations, mumbling along to the winter playlist they selected. “what do you think of these?”

when jaehyun looked over, he grinned at johnny who had wrapped the tinsel around his neck like a scarf. “you've turned into a christmas tree.”

“it's a nice colour, right?”

“mhm.” with the tree sorted out, the two could then start decorating it. johnny wrapped the tinsel along with the colourful lights around it since he was the taller one, & jaehyun picked out baubles that matched best with the sparkling red, beginning to hang them off branches. “i really like the snow on these branches.”

johnny hummed in agreement, adjusting a branch that had stuck out of place. “it looks really nice, huh. looks real.”

with curiousity, jaehyun sniffed the tree. “smells fake.”

the two cracked up, chuckling & giggling at jaehyun's dumb action. johnny wiped away a fake tear, starting to hang baubles just like the younger. “oh, how we all laugh.”

with the branches filled with nice ornaments, the tree began to look full & pretty, nothing compared to what it looked like at the beginning. the red tinsel wrapped around the tree, & the green, white & red baubles completed the christmas theme, brightening up the room & already making their place that tad bit jolly.

“okay, now just push it into the corner more.” johnny inspected jaehyun as he carefully slid the tree by its plastic trunk perfectly into the corner, cheering when the younger stood up again.

“who's gonna put up the star?” jaehyun turned to johnny, fixing his hat that had slid sideways.

“wanna rock, paper, scissors- ah!” johnny cut himself off. “let taeyong do it. i remember, ten always hogs their star & always puts it up himself every year. taeyong would like that.”

“that's sweet. yeah, let's do that.” jaehyun stepped back to get another look at the tree before turning back to the shopping bags. “now for the rest of the room?”

“hell yeah, hold on though.” before they began anything else, johnny took out his phone, snapping a picture of their tree & sent it to their groupchat of friends.

‘it's christmaaas☃️’

_♪the child is a king_  
_the caroller sing_  
_the old is past_  
_there's a new beginning♪_

they both decided on jobs each. while johnny set up the new stuff he'd gone out and bought this morning, jaehyun got their decorations from previous years, like the stockings and johnny's absolute favourite — the christmas plushies.

and with the calming music, they worked in harmony, sometimes singing along together, and sometimes stopping (maily johnny) to do a little boogy every now and again. it was perfect.

“hey, hey jae.” jaehyun paused his actions to look over at the older, completely laughing his ass off when johnny started nodding his head up & down.

“jiggle bells! jiggle bells! jiggle all the way~!” the bells on the top of his head jingled, creating the similar sound of sleigh bells. & of course it was mixed with his funny voice, causing jaehyun to actually fall on the floor snorting, as dramatic as it sounds.

interrupting their giggle, a light thump was heard on the door. “someone's knocking.”

johnny bounced to the door so jaehyun could have the chance to calm down from the his funny actions, enjoying the way the small bells made sound on top of his own head. it was taeyong at the door with supermarket bags in his hands, greeting johnny with a kind, “hi~”

“merry christmas, yongie.” johnny smiled, letting him in. sometimes, taeyong would come around & cook for them, just because taeyong _‘felt like it’_ or _‘it's an unspoken rule’_ he tells them. jaehyun & johnny have insisted plenty of time that it's okay but to be honest they think it's just taeyong's excuse to do the thing he loves (he works as a chef as well.)

“and merry christmas to you- ooh! lovely living room, you two. good job.” before jaehyun even got to greet his hyung he bounced straight into the kitchen, getting on with dinner.

johnny just walked back into the living room, shrugging with the younger. “typical yong.”

_♪twinkle twinkle little star_  
_how i wonder what you are♪_

“aw, this is xuxi's favourite song.” johnny cooed as he made a stuffed penguin wave to the stuffed polar bear.

“ahh, that's right. it's a bit different to: i'm sorry~ no, i'm not sorry~” he sang in english, causing the two to chuckle lightly at the thought of xuxi's favourite songs being i'm not sorry & twinkle twinkle little star.

“i'm really glad he's doing well though. i always thought he'd make a really good model.”

“tall, well built. hey, you could make a good model, JohnD.” jaehyun said with amusement in his tone.

“why thank you, JaeD. so could you.” johnny winked at jaehyun, giving him a suggestive look.

“stop flirting with eachother. it's burning my eyes.” the two turn in shock to see dongyoung with a box in his hands.

“wha- when- how did you get in?” johnny eventually managed to spit out, blinking repeatedly, as well as jaehyun.

dongyoung, in response, walked over to the completely puzzled two and opened up the box. “doesn't matter. i made some fucking christmas cookies. i love christmas.”

jaehyun goofed as he took out a present shaped cookie, being reminded of the fricking bats halloween vine that dongyoung probably referenced.

“i like what you've done with the place.” dongyoung looked around the room, approving their work. “why don't you put the tree lights on? it'd probably look way better.”

and with a muffled, _‘alright mr messy but perfectionist doyoung’_ , Johnny did just that, gasping and almost choking on the biscuit crumbs that flew to the back of his throat because of how spectacular the tree had become.

“see, much better.” dongyoung then strolled into the kitchen, probably to offer taeyong a cookie.

_♪come they told me_  
_pa rum pum pum pum_  
_a new born king to see_  
_pa rum pum pum pum♪_

by the time the two had finally finished decorating the living room, the place looked beautiful. as you know, the tree is there, & now around the room as well were winter scented candles on the coffee table, plushies on the bookshelf, a nativity scene on the window sill, & johnny's personal favourite, the mistletoe hanging above the doorway leading into the living room. a must for the eldest.

when dongyoung answered the door to ten and jungwoo, johnny made sure to pose in the doorway ready, who received a slap to the mouth from ten, but a proper kiss from jungwoo, which surprised the fuck out of him. even jaehyun sat there with his gob wide for a good ten seconds, processing what had just happened.

as well as that, taeyong bounced out of the kitchen with his cute pink apron on, shouting, “more people?? might as well have dinner here too!" before hopping back into the kitchen.

the lot in the living room sat around the tv, with dongyoung, johnny & ten on the couch, & jaehyun & jungwoo sat on the floor next to their legs.

“merry christmas.” jaehyun heard a baby's voice next to him, turning to the younger boy & gladly taking the wrapped floppy present from him.

“thank you, zeus. i guess this can be the first present under the tree.” jaehyun smiled before ten spoke up.

“oi, what about my present i gave you a week ago?? that should go under the tree too.”

johnny quipped, “you mean the toilet roll holder.. that we needed urgently?”

ten just grinned at him.

“jack..” jaehyun turned his attention back to jungwoo, who placed the present in his lap. “please open it now.”

looking at the wrapped gift, it was flat & long, square shaped &... squishy. exactly how jaehyun would describe jungwoo himself. tearing the corners, jaehyun unwrapped the present to reveal a white blanket patterned with holly. what a jungwoo present.

“aw, it's lovely, zeus.” taking out the soft item- it was really soft, jaehyun scrunched up the wrapping and placed it aside as he unfolded the blanket. he's going to pretend that he didn't see jungwoo wrapped in it last year.

“watch this.” jungwoo took the blanket & wrapped them both up in a burrito, having to scoot closer & closer to jaehyun until they were rump to rump. they leaned against each other, getting comfy fast. good thing they didn't notice johnny's curious, maybe jealous eyes...

_♪santa baby, slip a sable under the tree for me_  
_been an awful good girl_  
_santa baby, & hurry down the chimney tonight♪_

now was around the time ten started to play up a bit, meaning he literally wrapped christmas lights around his body and started dancing sultry to santa baby while the rest watched.

& then was the time taeyong had to walk in on him dropping it low on the floor, taeyong nearly doing the same with his plates of food. when the younger had noticed taeyong's presence, he laughed it off as he stood up, proceeding with taking the lights off himself & sitting back in his place next to johnny.

speaking of johnny, he was about to pass out from all the laughter caused by ten, jiggling & giggling. jaehyun pretended not to notice that feeling coiling in his stomach & focused on the delightful smell of taeyong's cooking instead.

when they all got a plate, taeyong sat in the love seat with his plate, jumping when johnny whined loudly.

“yongie!”

“..what is it??” taeyong gazed at him with wide eyes, already on the edge of his seat incase he needs anything.

“you barely have anything on your plate. c'mon, you're already skin & bone.” before taeyong could protest, the others were agreeing too. compared to jungwoo's plate for example, taeyong's looked like a child's meal.

“seriously, don't worry about it-” Johnny scooped a bit of his onto taeyong's plate when he quickly waddled over, making their share equal.

“there you go. eat up! it'll be all yummy in your tummy~” johnny did a little butt dance before returning back to the couch, who got a slap on the ass by jaehyun.

“woah woah, jungwoo. no one's stealing your food, so don't eat it so fast.” dongyoung came out with, rubbing the youngers soft, soft back from the blanket.

unbothered, jungwoo lifted up his head to look around at all the amused eyes on him. “oopsies.”

and all like that, they enjoyed their dinner, of course, thanking their wonderful chef taeyong, & talking about work & life in general. as friends, or more importantly, as a family as johnny would say.

when they finished, jaehyun was the one that promised to wash up, leaving all the dirty plates in a pile on the kitchen counter. in between he argued with taeyong because he wanted to do it as well. but in the end jaehyun got his way.

on the way out, johnny made sure to get his kiss from ten, who teasingly bit on his lip before pulling away & winking at the older with a cheeky, “merry christmas, rudolph.”

taeyong most certainly got to put the star on the tree, squealing like a child the whole time as he stood on top of the love seat to reach. dongyoung was there to support him while taeyong was doing that, & jungwoo ate a few cookies before yeeting off.

“merry christmas~”

“merry christmas.”

“it's christmaaas.”

“yeah, yeah. christmas.”

_♪wake up & smell the coffee_  
_is your cup half full or empty?_  
_when we talk, you say it softly_  
_but i love it when you're awfully quiet♪_

by the time it was around seven in the evening, johnny & jaehyun were sat together on the couch with facemasks on. pine scented candles were lit & johnny had put on an episode of the current series they were watching. the older had done some estimation & told jaehyun that one episode would take up the amount of time they have to leave their facemasks on. so here they were.

“today was nice.” jaehyun commented, pulling the discarded blanket over their legs. “i like how our living room turned out.”

johnny felt the velvety soft blanket on his lap, nodding along while looking around their room. indeed had they done a good job. “it's good to be festive as soon as possible. it certainly brings my mood up.”

“but you're always in a good mood, JohnD.” jaehyun unconsciously reached under the blanket to nudge johnny's hand, taking it in his & resting it on his thigh.

“that's right~” johnny replied, squeezing the youngers hand, not really paying attention to the tv. “i'm just really excited, y'know. i get to buy presents for people. i have a reason to be kind.”

“well don't be going out and spending all your money.” jaehyun scooted closer to johnny's radiating warmth. “and start getting people things they might actually need.”

johnny faked a gasp. “of course i do that. i'm offended.” the two chuckled together. “i bought you those, didn't i.”

when jaehyun looked at the older to see what he was on about, johnny pinched the fabric of his blue & white plaid pj pants, smiling. “you did.”

“and you needed them too. i remember when you used to walk around our place in just boxers. it must have been cold!”

“alriiight.” jaehyun placed his hand over johnny's again. “thank you for these.”

Johnny grinned, winking at him. “anything for you.”

although he looked ridiculous with his pink facemask on, jaehyun can't lie that his heart skipped just a little.

_oh, will this be a fun month._

**Author's Note:**

> i actually like this one a little more than i usually hate my stories
> 
> here's the song list if u want it lol:  
> let it snow - dean martin  
> mistletoe and wine - cliff richard  
> twinkle twinkle little star - who tf knows  
> the little drummer boy - bing crosby and david bowie bc that's the best  
> santa baby - eartha kitt  
> come out and play - billie eilish♥


End file.
